


Death by Chocolate 死亡巧克力

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Food Play, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oneshot, Pet Play, Vore, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 復活節了，蓋勒特想和帕西瓦爾玩個新遊戲。需要一鍋巧克力。





	Death by Chocolate 死亡巧克力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death by Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641894) by [MissTantabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis). 



> 授權：

　　他被捕獲後學會他一件事。面對蓋勒特•格林德沃他得永遠做好最匪夷所思的準備。最匪夷所思最糟糕透頂的準備。這男人不再是為了情報。這一點毫無疑問。他有齊所需的情報去潛入MACUSA佈局。他像隻邪惡的蜘蛛，折磨牠的獵物，為抓到了東西而高興。

　　不，他讓格雷夫斯活著只有一個簡單的原因：他發現魔法安全部部長是很好的玩具。格雷夫斯無法欺騙自己。格林德沃利用他來玩那些變態扭曲的遊戲。

　　可悲的是，格雷夫斯對那些遊戲瞭如指掌。除卻尋常折磨，他已經受過好幾回了。他左手斷了。骨頭無法好好長回。傷勢源自某個下午蓋勒特把他縮小成迷你尺寸，玩弄他甚至生吞他。每次閉上雙眼，帕西瓦爾仍然感覺到那排牙齒的巨大壓力。他經常做這樣的噩夢。

　　他後背沒有幾天前那麼酸痛了。那項折磨同樣痛苦無比。親吻他又逼他戴上項圈後，蓋勒特強迫格雷夫斯趴在床上。他用小刀切開他的肉，把傷口割成死亡聖器的符號。傷處發炎，他背部好幾天灼燒似的，隨後酸痛得難以忍受。

　　因此，當蓋勒特復活節早上走進他的牢房，手上拿著一個小小的、蓋著的鍋，帕西瓦爾懷疑也合情合理。他對著格雷夫斯笑，那種格雷夫斯愈來愈討厭的俏皮、狡猾的笑容。他雙眼閃爍惡作劇的光。

　　「哈囉，帕西瓦爾，」蓋勒特溫柔地向他打招呼，「看見你醒來了真高興。我剛想到個小遊戲。比較特別的，基於今天是復活節。」帕西瓦爾瞪著他，眉毛滿滿不信地皺起。十幾種可能在腦海掠過，一種比一種糟糕。

　　他咬住唇。「鍋裡的是什麼？」帕西瓦爾問。蓋勒特低頭一看。「噢，那個？」他問，故作驚訝，「沒什麼。只是小小的點心。」

　　 _「鍋裡的是什麼？」_

　　帕西瓦爾無意大叫。但他忍不住。過去幾次發生的事深深烙印在他腦海，揮之不去。他曾經自信永遠不會害怕格林德沃，但他錯了。這些日子以來他再也不是魔法安全部部長、MACUSA的英雄、那個可以處理一切情況的高傲男人。

　　蓋勒特•格林德沃害得他什麼也不是了。他把恐懼植入他心裡。與日常生活掛鉤。過去如果有人告訴帕西瓦爾，未來他看見有人咀嚼就會害怕，他肯定捧腹大笑。

　　「放鬆。」蓋勒特樂道，語帶消遣。「只是巧克力。」他打開鍋，露出一團黑色的巧克力醬。「瞧？」格林德沃把手指蘸進裡面，緩緩轉了一圈。

　　舉起手，帕西瓦爾看見醬汁從他中指與食指流下。蓋勒特帶到唇邊，緩慢舔過手指清理乾淨。他做得充滿暗示，從從容容，舔得又慢又仔細。他把一根指頭放進嘴裡，吸吮，慢慢拔出，又對另一隻手指重覆了一遍。

　　帕西瓦爾只想咒罵眼前景象。蓋勒特•格林德沃很性感，該死的。起初，年輕男子的存在仿佛在嘲諷格雷夫斯，嘲諷他的年紀、嘲諷他的無能，耍得他們全部團團轉。但隨著時間推移，帕西瓦爾開始欣賞這個男人的外表。他長長的卷曲的金髮、異色瞳孔，一藍一黑、似乎要迷住你的蒼白，染成青銅的肌膚、纖瘦的身形……作為用黑魔法維持年輕的人，蓋勒特•格林德沃性感得要命。

　　蓋勒特又再把手指蘸進巧克力裡。他得意地笑。「來吧，格雷夫斯，你也應該試一試。塗滿黑色的手指遞到他唇前。帕西瓦爾答道：「我相信我可以自己拿巧克力，謝謝。」

　　「噢，是嗎？」

　　格林德沃挑起眉毛，啪了一下乾淨的手指。陰影變成繩子，向帕西瓦爾聚攏，綁了他起來。部長憤怒地翻了個白眼。 _混蛋！_

　　他緩緩傾身向前，舔過那伸出來的纖細手指。巧克力又甜又苦，有點暖。實際上味道不錯。蓋勒特保持恰到好處的距離，迫使格雷夫斯伸舌頭舔過他的手指，舌頭捲曲著挪動。

　　他覺得自己像隻狗，這樣清潔蓋勒特的手指。從格林德沃半垂的眼簾與他的笑容看來，黑巫師早就預見。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，狗一隻。但該死的，巧克力太好吃了。格雷夫斯已經好幾個月沒吃過什麼甜的了，於是他忍不住吃了又吃。

　　「你想要多一點嗎？」格林德沃柔聲低語。帕西瓦爾不自禁點了點頭。他看著蓋勒特再次把手指深深蘸進巧克力裡。「張嘴。」蓋勒特命令道，部長服從了。他張開嘴，黑巫師溫柔地把覆滿巧克力的手指探進口裡，放在舌頭上。

　　格雷夫斯乾嘔了一聲，才開始舔舐吸吮那幾隻手指。巧克力順著他的喉嚨流下，黏稠，溫暖，半苦半甜。格林德沃的手在他嘴裡抽送，他聽見金髮巫師嘆息。他被他這份順從與屈辱弄到興奮了。帕西瓦爾覺得噁心。

　　他推開那隻手。「夠了，」他沙啞道，「我知道你總是想折磨我。別再用巧克力戲弄我了。你這次打算玩什麼變態遊戲？」帕西瓦爾搖頭。「拜託，我只想快點完事。」

　　他不敢相信自己這樣說了。他在投降。他在放棄。格雷夫斯再也沒有勇氣反抗格林德沃。他見識過這男人做出的可怕事情。他無疑會在格雷夫斯身上行使更多暴力，才不關心對方怎麼想。所以繼續嘗試又有什麼用呢？反正他已經尊嚴喪盡。

　　蓋勒特的笑容變得殘忍。「如果你堅持。」他把手伸進斗篷裡，拿出一個盛著透明液體的瓶子。「那麼，你得先喝了這個。」帕西瓦爾一看見瓶子，就明白他在玩什麼把戲。「別再來了，」他低聲道，投訴：「你已經生吞掉我了！還不夠嗎？」

　　蓋勒特笑了，舌頭舔過唇瓣。他答道：「遠遠不夠。」說完，他把藥水強灌進帕西瓦爾喉嚨。味道和部長記憶中一樣糟糕。像甘草液。苦澀無比。

　　格雷夫斯又咳又嗆。天旋地轉。他的頭突突作痛，雙膝發軟。他倒在地上，視野開始扭曲。很快一隻迷你部長就躺在鍋子旁邊。

　　蓋勒特伸手撿起他。這次格雷夫斯知覺恢復得快。大概是因為有心理準備。帕西瓦爾小小的手摟上蓋勒特修長纖細的手指，與他相比猶如樹幹。

　　一如既往蓋勒特極其溫柔地握住他的玩具。儘管格雷夫斯被嚇壞了，還是有點感激。至少格林德沃尚有風度，不為他帶來不必要的痛楚。

　　他轉過頭盯著那巨型的臉，等待無可避免的事。等待蓋勒特伸出手來，把他扔進嘴裡。但是蓋勒特還沒這樣做。相反，他戲謔地撓了撓他的耳朵，若有所思道：「希望你會游泳。」

　　 _什麼？為什麼你這樣問？_ 格雷夫斯困惑地眨眼。「我當然會游泳！」他憤怒地答道，「這是哪門子的問——啊啊啊啊！」帕西瓦爾嚇得大叫，只因蓋勒特鬆開了手，他掉進一鍋巧克力中。

　　棕色的波浪席捲了他，奶油狀的液體打濕他全身。短暫一瞬，格雷夫斯什麼也看不見，只看見一片棕色的陰影。他揮舞手臂向上游。游出表面，他搖頭，喘著粗氣。

　　抬起頭來，他發現蓋勒特把鍋放在大腿上了。他低頭對著他笑。「你在搞什麼？」帕西瓦爾問。一下猛拉，又有新的波浪湧來，他被顛來顛去。巧克力波浪，真是好極了的死法！格雷夫斯閉上雙眼，屏住呼吸，迎接又一波棕色、混濁、甜美的浪湧來把他壓碎。

　　他被淹沒。甜美的巧克力海洋吞噬了他，他現正向金屬底部沉去。棕色泡泡圍著他。帕西瓦爾考慮過張開嘴，吸入巧克力，徹低沉沒。

　　然而波浪突然湧動。兩隻大白鯊穿過泥濘般的水朝他游去。牠們抓住帕西瓦爾，他被拉出巧克力海洋，重見光明。

　　格雷夫斯眨了眨眼。他打了個寒顫。他全身覆滿層層巧克力，重甸甸掛在身上。一滴滴滴落，落回鍋裡。面前的蓋勒特•格林德沃把臉湊近。鯊魚變成了斯庫拉[1]。鍋是卡律布狄斯[2]。而格雷夫斯就是奧德修斯[3]。奧德修斯以手下性命為代價，選了多頭怪物[4]。

　　蓋勒斯的嘴唇分開，格雷夫斯做好心理準備。他經歷過這個。他忘不了。他經歷過這個地獄！他知道等著他的是什麼。他知道蓋勒特喜歡生吞他、玩弄他來滿取自己的惡趣味。他不應該震驚。

　　舌頭從嘴裡探出，掃過他的臉，舔去部份巧克力。一如既往，那股力度奪去帕西瓦爾的呼吸數秒，他喘了口氣。他發出一聲怒哼，緊隨的是反感的顫抖，只因那舌頭再次落下。

　　它舐上他的臉，挑逗他的頸和喉嚨。唾液沾濕他的臉，他不斷眨眼。帕西瓦爾試過推開那長長的舌頭，徒勞無功。對，他幾近放棄，但求生本能仍然令他作出基本反抗。

　　「嗯哼。」蓋勒特輕聲呻吟，收回舌頭。一絲淺棕色的唾液掛在格雷夫斯和黑巫師的唇之間。「你嚐起來真棒。我會好好享受。」陰暗的笑聲從他喉嚨傳出。

　　帕西瓦爾憤怒地翻了個白眼，巧克力覆蓋的眉毛向上揚。當格林德沃把嘴張得更開，他還是又驚又懼得僵在原地。這次的手推他時比較穩定。不再是扔。但帕西瓦爾一肚子落在舌頭上時仍舊叫了出來。

　　身後蓋勒特合上嘴，帕西瓦爾陷入一片黑暗。他本希望自己做好準備，但現在恐慌開始來襲。他的心怦怦亂跳，他什麼也看不見。微風吹過他。蓋勒特的呼吸，熾熱又濕潤。他感受得到舌頭上的唾液。不遠處他確信看到喉嚨滑動的陰影。

　　儘管知道等著自己的是什麼，帕西瓦爾腦海還是劃過上次的畫面。恐懼和無助的感覺又回到他身上。他只希望格林德沃不會吞了他。可是他不敢反抗。上次他見識過有什麼後果。他不想再斷一隻手。

　　感覺到蓋勒特抬起舌頭，舌尖落在背上，格雷夫斯抽了口氣。它縮回，擦去部份巧克力。低低的呻吟順著下巴震動開來。格雷夫斯厭惡得乾嘔了一聲。他努力靜靜躺著讓一切快點過去。他努力克服恐懼。

　　咀嚼開始。聲音觸發新的畫面，格雷夫斯時不時就害怕得大叫。舌頭在他身下抽動，把他向著上顎磨擦，纏上他。他被浸滿唾液，感覺就像陸地上的魚。

　　他看得出蓋勒特對著他有多執著。他想舔走帕西瓦爾身上所有巧克力。不管他怎麼掙扎。部長希望事後格林德沃會把吐出來。畢竟他也沒剩下多少價值了。

　　他貼在對方臉頰內側上，試圖扶穩。蓋勒特的舌頭掃遍他全身，身後濕淋淋的肉壁推著他向前，因為他被擠在舌頭和臉頰之間，又濕又顫。

　　現在他的身體已經乾乾淨淨了。衣服、頭髮和皮膚上都沒有巧克力了。但是蓋勒特還沒把他推出來。相反，黑巫師仰起頭。格雷夫斯驚恐地大叫。

　　 ** _「不要！等等！停手！」_**

　　帕西瓦爾牢牢抓住不斷向上抬的舌頭。他不敢回頭望。他不會允許格林德沃再吞他一次！他不會！但他的手已經傷了，他的手很快就沒力氣了。蓋勒特不斷活動舌頭，濕意讓它愈來愈難抓。

　　終於，最後一下潮濕的擠壓，格雷夫斯被推落黑巫師的喉嚨。肌肉圍著他，把他推落得更深更深，擠出他肺部的空氣。格雷夫斯緊閉著眼，等待死亡。

　　他會被另一個巫師的胃液溶掉！他會被消化變成一團無法辨認的東西。這是什麼死法？不光彩也不體面。屈辱。他是什麼？別人的小吃？

　　低沉的撲通一聲他降落在格林德沃的肚子裡。卻發現胃酸傷不到他。當然。蓋勒特不想這麼快弄壞自己的玩具。「你這個他媽的雜種！」格雷夫斯對著濡濕的肉壁大喊，看著海洋在身後沖刷。「謝謝你把我嚇了個半死！」

　　蓋勒特倚在客廳的牆上。他輕輕撫摸自己平坦的腹部，低頭對著它笑。它在咆哮和咕嚕。格雷夫斯小小的一隻，一口就吞掉，但嚐起來太棒了。他滑落喉嚨時感覺也很棒。

　　「我得讓遊戲有趣一點，格雷夫斯，」蓋勒特若有所思道，「不用擔心。你不會這樣就死的。不過我該常常這樣做才對。」他的舌頭舔過嘴唇，滿意地咂了一聲。「你真美味，相信我。」

 

* * *

 

[1] Skylla，希臘神話中吞吃水手的女海妖。

[2] Charybdis，希臘神話中坐落斯庫拉隔壁的大漩渦怪，會吞噬所有經過的東西。

[3] Odysseus，希臘英雄，在特洛伊戰爭中想出木馬屠城計。

[4] 有一次奧德修斯的船艦要駛過一個海峽，但海峽一邊有六頭怪斯庫拉把守，另一邊卻有漩渦妖卡律布狄斯。船艦要避開一邊，就會得碰上另一邊。最後，奧德修斯選了斯庫拉，犧牲六名水手，渡過海峽。


End file.
